


Change of Character

by thatisdepressing



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatisdepressing/pseuds/thatisdepressing
Summary: In a game where the AI are self aware, what's stopping them from breaking free of their code?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Change of Character

Gordon wanted to live out his dream of being a streamer. Coomer wanted to become a world-famous boxer. Bubby wanted to see the stars. Benrey wanted to go home and play Heavenly Sword. All of them shared one common goal: To escape Black Mesa and get on with their lives.

Tommy?

He couldn't care less about getting back to the surface. Sure, it was his birthday, and he was spending it trapped underground, but he had nothing to truly worry about. He knew his dad wouldn't let him die in the facility, so nothing was stopping him from being completely reckless.

There wasn't much he could do near the beginning of the game that wouldn't make him seem suspicious, but as the team got closer to the end, he learned more about everyone. Benrey interested him the most, with how much he talked about how he wasn't bad and evil. Tommy knew better, though. He knew Benrey was supposed to be the villain. Everyone knew it, everyone except Gordon. And Tommy knew just how to mess with the player's lack of knowledge.

While the rest of the team was up ahead planning what to do next, Tommy picked up a bat and called out to Benrey. "Hey, B- Benrey! I wanna- There's something I wanna show you, can- can you follow me?"

"huh? yeah, sure bro." That same monotone voice the guard carried throughout the entire journey had gotten boring after a while. Maybe he could get Benrey to sound scared for once. With what he was about to do?

He was sure he'd be able to achieve that.

Tommy beamed, his smile innocent enough that no one would suspect anything was wrong. "Great! Just, c- come over here!" He waved his hand, motioning for Benrey to follow. Just as planned, the guard trailed close behind. The rest of the science team didn't notice them leaving the room. 

He led Benrey down a few hallways, into a room that was almost as big as the main lobby. As soon as Benrey entered, Tommy locked the door behind them, to make sure the others couldn't get in. He didn't cover the window. If they somehow found them, Tommy wanted them to be able to see what he'd been planning for days.

"so... what'cha wanna show me?" Benrey stared at the bulletin board while he waited for a response, but none came. Only the quiet sound of Tommy's footsteps broke the silence, and before Benrey knew it, he was on the ground. His helmet had fallen off and lay a few feet away, just out of arms reach. The guard looked up to see Tommy smiling, holding the bat over his shoulder.

"Sorry, Benrey, b- but... It gets boring being nice! Everyone acts like- like I can't protect myself, so I thought I'd show them that I- that I can!" That sweet-looking smile stayed plastered on his face as he approached Benrey, and with his head feeling like it had been shot, there was nothing Benrey could do but try to keep his breathing steady. It wasn't working.

Tommy knelt next to him, and Benrey felt a wave of panic come over him. What was going on? Tommy wasn't supposed to be acting like this. He- He wasn't supposed to be the bad guy, Benrey was. 

Where were the others? Benrey tried calling out to them, but nothing came out but a quiet wheezing sound. "I really, really didn't wanna do this, Benrey. I'm sure you understand, right? With you- With you saying how you aren't bad, even though we- we all know you are..." Taking advantage of the other's weakened state, he gently removed the bulletproof vest and put it over his lab coat. "So it's not much different if- if I'm not supposed to be bad, but I am, right?"

Not even waiting for a response, he stood up and walked the few feet over to Benrey's helmet. Tommy watched as the owner of it struggled to reach out and grab it, but he didn't wait too long. He could hear the footsteps from the other members of the science team approaching, Gordon calling out to Tommy and Benrey, asking where they had gone to.

Giggling to himself, Tommy picked up the helmet and stood back up, holding it above his head. "And now, Black Mesa, I- I'm so glad to finally announce, you have a- a new security guard!" His 'innocent' smile turned into a maniacal as he placed the helmet on his head, the name tag changing from 'Benry Benry Benry Benry' to 'Tommy Tommy Tommy Tommy,' the words going off of the tag and floating in midair, just like it had when Benrey wore it. 

"And, by extension..." Just as Gordon, Coomer, and Bubby reached the door, Tommy turned around to face them, pupils shrinking in sadistic pleasure at their panic of not being able to enter the room. "This game's new villain!" His voice raised to a shout as he started cackling, raising his hands in triumph.

Nothing could be done as the person they once knew willingly gave into the corruption of being the game's antagonist.


End file.
